Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., email) with a desktop computer, and so forth, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile email access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
In order to provide communication functionality, the device may need to search for and maintain multiple types of wireless signal connections. Signal quality for a given wireless connection may dynamically vary based on environmental conditions and movement of a device. Further, different wireless connections require different amounts of battery power and may consume battery power at different rates. At the same time, different types of wireless activity may operate at different data rates (or throughput), and/or may consume battery power at different rates. Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved apparatus and methods for providing enhanced power savings while maintaining communication services.